


When it Comes to Loving You

by nautilicious



Series: Shameless [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Barbecue, Cowboy Hats, Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Prompt Fill, Schmoop, Texas, Weddings, cowboy boots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautilicious/pseuds/nautilicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock's wedding. In Texas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When it Comes to Loving You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuickLikeLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickLikeLight/gifts).



Sunlight slanted across Sherlock’s perfect cheekbones, making his eyes glow, and John could barely breathe. John imagined how they must look: Sherlock jaw-droppingly handsome in his black tux, bolero tie, and boots, and John — not looking too shabby himself — framed by the decadent sprawl of brilliant red roses climbing up the arbor. The smell of blossoms suffused their kiss.

Later, the reception tables groaned with food, laden with brisket, sausage, potato salad, and cole slaw. John knew that mixing BBQ with formal dress invited disaster but he didn’t care; a man wanted meat on his wedding day. In all senses of the word.

They danced for hours. They took turns leading the fancy spins in the two-step, sliding their boots across the floor to country favorites old and new. John took particular delight in forcing Mycroft to dance the Cotton-eyed Joe. John made Sherlock drink margaritas until he began to lisp a little, and then he kissed him and kissed him. Then he made Sherlock drink lemonade until he stopped giggling.

They tried to sneak away but Mycroft caught them, of course. His congratulations did not seem forced. Sherlock wrapped his fingers lightly around the brim of his Stetson, then slid them along the edge, tipped his hat to his brother. John swallowed, remembering those long fingers sliding inside his body, ready to have them there again. He took Sherlock’s hand, pulled him away. Their limousine had longhorns on the front.

John pressed Sherlock against the door of the honeymoon suite as soon as they arrived. He noted the champagne in a bucket, the large tub, the cowhide rug on the floor (oh, he had plans for that), and then turned his full attention to his husband. 

John hung his hat but left his boots on. Sherlock gave John a crooked smile and spread himself across the bed in invitation. “Ride 'em, cowboy,” he drawled. 


End file.
